The Center on the Microenvironment and Metastasis will be operated as a Multi-Institutional Interdisciplinary Research Center managed by Cornell University using established mechanisms and an experienced financial, administration and technical support staff. Our PS-OC organization will incorporate successful process management procedures developed at Cornell. Existing administrative structures and resources, shared research facilities and underlying technological capabilities will be utilized for this new PS-OC enterprise targeted toward cancer research, Cornell University will be the lead institution of our Center on the Microenvironment and Metastasis. The university has a strong tradition of multi-institutional research organizations and PS-OC faculty and staff will build on this to establish a PS-OC organization that will quickly and effectively support and enhance the research projects of the Center. Our Center will include leaders in the fields of physics, nanobiotechnology, nanotechnology and biomedical engineering at Cornell. Leaders in cancer biology research from V\/eill Cornell Medical College in New York City will play a critical role in our Center, as will colleagues at the State University of New York at Buffalo. The Center Advisory Committee will assess overall progress in research, education, and implementation, and partnership development. This assessment will be set in the context of each committee member's area of expertise, as these members collectively will represent the core areas of the center. Key recommendations for future development of the Center will be decided upon by this group, and reports from their meetings will be shared with the Center Director and the Executive Committee We recognize the important role the Physical Sciences-Oncology Centers Steering Committee (PSC) will play in the success of the PS-OC network. Our Center will be represented on this committee by Harold Craighead (Pi/Director) and Barbara Hempstead (senior co-investigator/Co-Director). Our PS-OC representatives on this committee will bring detailed knowledge of progress in our Center's research projects that will enable them to propose and promote collaborations with colleagues at other PS-OCs through trans-Network projects.